


Honesty Is The Best Policy

by artgirl130



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Dean get's wammied by a truth spell.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know it kinda sucks, sorry. Let me know what you think.

“What, he's got a nice ass.”  
\--

Dean finally did it. He finally pushed Rowena to her breaking point. They had been stuck in the bunker together for three whole days and the older Winchester had bugged and annoyed and irritated the 300 year old redhead so much that she had let out a slew of extremely creative curses and wammied him with one of the most powerful spells in her arsenal, a truth spell. She had cursed him when he was in the kitchen cooking bacon so he didn't realise what she had done until Sam and Cas returned from their hunt.

Sam had come through the door first, shouting a greeting to his brother and asking how things had been, not expecting Dean to respond with, “Great, I've been trying to piss off Rowena.” Within hearing distance of said witch. Blinking, Sam expected the redhead to smack his big brother then hex them both but she just sat there, smirking down at the pages of the book of the damned. Sam stood there, confused until he asked another question and relieved a brutally honest answer. Gears clicking into place, Sam waited until Dean left the room to corner the witch, demanding to know what she had done to his brother.

“Honestly Samuel,” came the exasperated response, “use that gorgeous head of yours for once. What do you think I've done?”  
“I don’t know so maybe you can tell me what you’ve cursed Dean with.” Sam snapped, glowering down at the witch, watching as her gold lined eyes sparked dangerously for a brief moment.

“Oh for heavens sake! What I've ‘cursed' your moron of a brother with is, in fact, a very powerful truth spell, that you would possibly be able to notice if you actually used the brain that is in that thick skull of yours.” Rowena snarked, watching his eyebrows shoot up, mouth wide.

\--

The blonde handed his younger brother a bottle of beer, watching their angel converse with the Scottish witch, Castiel leaning forward to read the book over her shoulder. Dean bit the inside of his cheek lightly, eyes roaming over the backside of the ex soldier. Normally Dean was so careful with his glances, making sure that Sam never caught him after John had when he was 15. Normally. This time however, he couldn’t find it in himself to hide his looks, letting his eyes roaming over the oblivious angel so intensely that Sam coughed, clearing his throat, “Um, Dean, you’re staring at Cas. You’re gonna burn a hole in the guy.” Sam joked with a short, breathy laugh.

“What, he's got a nice ass.” Dean smirked then blanched, his cheeks heating up as Castiel looked back at him, head tilted, eyes doe-like.  
“Thank you Dean.” Cas said slowly, eyebrows furrowed.  
“I- um... beer.” He excused himself quickly, baffled at the ease with which he had admitted his attraction to Cas, leaving said angel to be confused as the two remaining in the room with him avoided his questioning eyes.


End file.
